


暴雨警报

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: *佑灰**人设是电台编导和新人实习生[很不专业 都是编的]





	暴雨警报

**Author's Note:**

> *佑灰  
**人设是电台编导和新人实习生[很不专业 都是编的]

01

实习的时候，文俊辉凭感觉进了一家心仪的电台。  
之所以说凭感觉是因为，他真的不知道全圆佑在这里。  
“各位老师好我叫文俊辉，我来自世宗大学广播电视系......”站在一排镁光灯下面从自我介绍开始就手脚发软，文俊辉紧张或者惊讶的时候身体就会有点微微发抖的预示。而他现在对面坐着一排神情沉闷严肃的电台领导，最左边角落还有一副他熟悉得不能再熟悉的眼镜。

出来的时候站在走廊里，其他面试的实习生或坐或站离得很分散，文俊辉靠在走廊尽头的窗边有点儿疲倦。从早上开始跑面试到现在都没吃什么正经东西，这对于一个超级能吃且热爱食物的人来说太不友好了。  
闭着眼睛低下头，不光背后有风过来，窗外的路灯开始亮了，屋子里有人走动，人群嗡嗡的骚动声经过自己附近的门口。他们都散了。文俊辉睁开眼睛也打算离开，却险些迎面撞上一个人影。

“诶呀吓死我==”

站在眼前的人还是戴着那副眼镜，个子瘦而高，手里夹着一支刚刚点燃的烟草。  
“前、前辈------”文俊辉的脑子里混乱成一锅浆糊，但他现在还没有勇气离开，从十五岁跟着妈妈来韩国读书他就对这里的前后辈文化深有体会，该死的讲求秩序，慌不择路的人当下没法逃走。

“已经结束了。”趁文俊辉直立身体问好的间隙寻到窗户边最佳视角的人挪过去半个身子倚着窗框，从嘴里吐出烟雾的同时淡淡地说了这么一句，结尾是非敬语，好吧，果然是不会见外的人。  
“额---是的。”有一瞬间，文俊辉的身体里面经过一种类似海水上涌想要说点什么的高涨情绪，但是不等他打捞很快就掉下去了，他只能跟着应一声，然后继续呆站在原地。

“我说，结束了，你不回家吗？你现在住哪？”全圆佑抽烟的样子颇有余裕又带着流程熟练者的一丝不耐烦，这幅样子的他文俊辉从前不是没有见过但也第一次站在这么近的地方看他吞吐之后长长地叹息。  
烟草燃烧之后是苦的，口腔，鼻子，都苦，热热的烟雾遇到空气就冷却成形又消散开来。那形态颇似存在于宇宙中的所有事物，潮汐形成之夜的雾，月球来的人带着陌生的气息闯入尘世的生活里面。对于文俊辉来说，全圆佑就是这样容易消散而不得不保存在三步之外空间里的人。

“啊.......啊？哦哦，我这就回去---我现在跟，父母，父母住一起。”文俊辉两只手指向同一个方向，眼神慌乱地接话，转身打算走，一只细细的手腕搭过来---“等一下。”  
全圆佑用另一只手按灭烟头，丢进走廊角落的垃圾桶，不紧不慢地开口，“我开车送你。是一个学校的后辈的话，进入电台就在我这边了。”

文俊辉忍不住在内心疯狂吐槽嘴上说着啊啊啊好好好感谢前辈多关照，一边跟在全圆佑身后快步穿过走廊大厅前门甬道一边连白眼都来不及翻一个。为什么每次都是这样啊为什么这样搞我。对于文俊辉来说，距离远就是远，近就是近，拿不到的东西就不去想了，稳稳地在身边的东西就好好圈起来妥当放好。在他二十多年的人生里一路靠着自己的小圈子法则成功避开了无数倒霉事。

这期间只有一个例外。就是全圆佑。

世宗大学校园电台有一段时间选音乐水平相当好，口味接轨国际又不失风格，做的节目内容也丰富多样充实有趣，文俊辉每次抱着文件夹穿行过傍晚五六点的校园都会忍不住自豪地扬起嘴角---他怀里抱着的成堆选题材料这就要送去电台旁边的小办公室，担任制作的前辈会在每周四开会之前递给文俊辉一只U盘，叮嘱他别忘了打印:“用社团费，找打印店要发票。”  
要说做事一丝不苟严谨到变态的细节，文俊辉从小到大认识的人里没有人能比得过这个叫全圆佑的编导系第一名。听说编导班的学长学姐毕业后都想去电视台或者新媒体平台，只有全圆佑从大一到大四的就业意向选择表自始至终写的都是电台。

每周三是他们提前见面的日子，全圆佑找好选题材料就从楼上编导班专业课教室晃过来在广播班门口出现一下，文俊辉不等KKT跳出信息提示人已经来到门口，接过这只U盘寒暄几句说完“前辈拜拜”转身回座位，教授进来之前的时间缝隙刚好够他整理心情恢复表面平静。广播班的女孩子们兴奋地围在一起讨论有关全圆佑的各类八卦的声音压低之后还要持续好一阵子。

开会的时候全圆佑坐在正中央听着大家的意见不时提出修改方案，反应极其迅速地在A4纸上记下来，那人专心做事的时候袖口随着笔的移动在纸面上滑过，有时候会沾染一点没干的墨，蹭得久了，渐渐留下让文俊辉觉得不舒服的印迹。平时的全圆佑是待在图书馆安安静静有人拍他他还要转错一次方向才回头反应过来的慢半拍的类型，唯独讨论起自己喜欢的风格选曲电台节目滔滔不绝花样百出。文俊辉看看读书人眼镜后面真挚的眼神散发着一种叫做“热爱”的气场，默默在自己心里画了一个远离自己日常的圈。

属于文俊辉自己的圈里有很多杂七杂八的东西，社团的中国留学生、系里亲近的后辈和一起学街舞的几个小伙伴，他没有喜欢得深重的东西，因此日子过得淡。每件事都会去尝试一点，时间长了大家都认识他也认可他，熟悉感加持的包围圈慢慢让他安心下来。在每个环境里他都这样生存。

日常生存哲学之外的部分对于文俊辉来说不够具体，直到他遇见全圆佑。可以为了做好一次选题在图书馆七楼电台办公室独自通宵的家伙，从选曲到内容的拼接过渡他不会亲自过问但做好之后看得认真，小心保护后辈的自尊心和劳动成果这一点文俊辉也看在眼里。也是个不太会表达自己的人，他想，我们俩都。

车子缓缓移动驶出地下车库，站在路边的人有些生涩地拉开副驾驶座边上的车门快速坐进去，一旦坐进去距离就拉近了，关起车门来就只剩下一个空间。文俊辉端坐在座位上目不斜视，有一句没一句地跟全圆佑搭话但多数时候不知所云。再过几个小时他将缩在自己的房间被子里手脚蜷缩发出类似小动物向同类示威的愤怒的喊声------但那只是他在气自己，他居然一句都没问全圆佑住在哪，也没问全圆佑有没有男朋友------全圆佑大学时候跟前任校园电台台长有过一段路人皆知的虐心恋情。  
他甚至都没问，全圆佑的身体好点了没有，他们那一届毕业典礼那天文俊辉跑去会场等了好久也没从编导班的人群中瞥见那个瘦瘦高高的影子，还是有学姐告诉文俊辉，全圆佑因为熬夜犯胃病还在休息。文俊辉跟在去看望全圆佑的几个电台前辈后面，最后却连他住的小区的门也没进去就找借口先走。

所以我到底跟全圆佑聊了什么。难道就真的只是聊了音乐？最近电台重新开始大势了？还有今晚的暴雨蓝色预警。

文俊辉在被子里沮丧完了，疲惫的身体困倦起来，他冲了个澡起身拉开窗帘，窗外早就淅淅沥沥下起雨，大雨中蒸腾着水汽给夜晚增添荒凉一种，骤雨愤怒地冲击着屋子，躺在屋顶下的人合目沉沉睡去。外面道路上围困在雨中的晚归客打开车载电台，在由人精心挑选的音乐旋律中，人们耐心地活着并且沉默。

  
02

“一杯三合一、一杯醇香、一杯混合牛奶.......”  
所有工作场合占据茶水间的往往是这样一些小孩：他们多半性格比较安静，开口说话前先露出害羞而抱歉的眼神，被提要求时也只会高高兴兴地点头，仿佛他们生来乐于扮演的角色就是被压榨的自体榨汁机。文俊辉原本是在人群里如鱼得水的一类人，然而到了新的工作单位也难免暂时成了这样的角色------说到底还是他自愿。

“一杯美式，一份芝士热狗，额外加两袋番茄酱。”全圆佑的视线没有离开电脑屏幕，伸出修长白皙的手指比了一个剪刀，仿佛得胜般地搁在工作间的隔板上。文俊辉快速在手机备忘录界面输入几个字，表示了解之后下楼去买工作餐。买完全圆佑的还要给自己带一份热狗，酱料要四川辣酱，再来一碗玉米粒浇上浓浓的奶酪，拎着上楼时在电梯里遇到下楼吃饭的电台前辈们，文俊辉一个人在门口提着袋子认认真真问好，路过的人随意地答应着，有不认识的其他部门前辈问起来，只听见有个声音答到“是那个全圆佑的大学后辈”“啊，是这样。”

是这样，是这样。  
电梯上升途中脑袋里会有片刻眩晕，加上刚刚听见自己的名字被跟他一块提起就更加像是遭受幸福风暴席卷的灾区，灾后重建暂时不必提上日程，且让我再晕三秒钟。  
“叮---”  
电梯到了，走进工作间只剩下坐在角落里的全圆佑一个人还在审核最近的流程本，电脑桌面上各色标记填充的表格满满打着粗体字记号，手边摊开一本笔记本也被匆忙画上各类看不懂的符号图标，甚至还有一个丑丑的头像，看来今天开会也走神了。

[参考了这个 头像真的很丑hhhh]

“看懂了吗？”  
正在愣神中被忽然提问，文俊辉猝不及防地“诶”了一声之后才聚焦瞳孔越过那人肩膀细看电脑屏幕上的东西，手里的东西一边冷一边热，像文俊辉现在的心情。  
“......可以看懂一点。”文俊辉如实回答。他不想过分示弱。  
“毕竟是我带过的人。只看懂一点怎么够。”全圆佑接过咖啡杯纸盒从台子上找了个空地放下来，指着那块厚涂了番茄酱的热狗说:“突然不想吃了，你替我吃了吧，我来买单。”  
“这怎么行呢，你本来就胃不好------”文俊辉尽量假装语气自然地提起，手里的袋子诚恳地朝着那人桌面移动一点，仿佛单纯希望他保重身体以后还做好同事。  
“拿去吧，我要忙了。”那人冷脸的样子自带吓退人的气场，边挪动鼠标边从桌上成堆的文件夹小山拿起最上面一本-------“把这个带去学习，别光顾着冲咖啡买早午饭打字复印。记得还。”

“啊？哦= =”

文俊辉待在自己工位上仔细研究着那厚厚一本电台工作手记，上面写得混乱的地方被圈出来用红色记号笔又添加了一遍详细补充，明明只是比自己多做了一年却积攒了超出人想象的工作心得。比起只会写抒情实习小作文的文俊辉，这本笔记上的每一页每一行都言之有据头头是道，看多了让人暗暗羞愧。文俊辉头皮发麻地边啃一个冷掉的热狗当午后加餐边看着看着心头涌起似曾相识的自豪感------时间是春日下午，他抱着一堆选题材料穿行过校园，校园里的杨絮飘得人心烦，广播里的声音声情并茂地讲述一个又一个小的故事或瞬间的心情。

从那时候就开始的。文俊辉知道。自己好像过后就努力了很多，专业课出勤积极，周末从舞蹈教室回来也会跑进图书馆，从前辈SNS上晒的读书打卡记录里挑出一两本自己看着觉得比较好读的，在图书馆慢悠悠搜寻。他不用校园内线电脑找书号，因为他喜欢待得久一点，在书架和书架之间猜想那本书会躲在哪个角落，直到找到为止都很开心。

这样慢慢地度过校园里没有全圆佑的一年，文俊辉一个学主播的却提出转去后台，从导师推荐的电视台跑出来，找了家电台递交面试申请。面试的时候说的理由是大学起就在电台工作所以觉得会很有意思，是自己能够用热情和努力完成的事。

事情总归说起来容易。  
看着全圆佑的工作记录文俊辉又微微泄了气。  
虽说自己也没有不做事情，可是比起这种整个人都在工作状态的家伙来，自己还是要分出一部分心思去留心点儿别的。

今天的出勤set是白色高领毛衣和修身的工装裤，棒球帽好像是喜欢的球队来着，周末SNS上也晒了看球赛的门票，大概是很难买到的票吧，最开心的部分在于好像只是一个人去看的，回来的路上说是买了啤酒。啊，醉醺醺的晚上。文俊辉从认识全圆佑起他们就都是成年人了。可是文俊辉觉得自己跟中学时代没什么差别。

所以这样积极追求着自己喜欢的东西的全圆佑看上去才像是文俊辉的轨道之外具有强引力的行星，靠近一点，潮汐就汹涌泛滥成灾。远离片刻，世界归于寂静，然而终究是下过雨之后了，湿答答的，到处充盈着草腥味。

看完那本工作手记的日子文俊辉郑重地接受了电台的正式聘书。部门前辈们站起来给他鼓掌祝贺，他正抱着全圆佑交代的一堆文件穿过办公室，怀里的东西最上面随意放着聘书，拘谨地笑着给大家点头表示会继续努力的，第一次觉得聘书只是轻飘飘的一张纸。  
从前是会给自己画好圈然后待在界限里不再往外跑的生物，现在逐渐剥落着老旧房子外面的壳。去掉一层爬山虎，再去掉一层石灰层，窗户被打开，窗帘高高地挂起来。再加一只晴天娃娃。因为雨还在下。

“六点半的节目加插一条暴雨黄色预警，六点半的节目加插一条暴雨黄色预警，文俊辉把临时台本送进去。”办公室里响起低沉的声音穿透整个空间，窗外天阴沉沉的，插播一条气象台最新消息，市民朋友们，今日六时十三分本市气象台发布暴雨黄色预警.......

直到雨轰轰烈烈地下起来，亮着灯的电台大楼才逐渐人烟稀少。  
文俊辉自从正式入职之后很快接手了一些靠近电台内容的主要工作，现在电台台本上也写着他的名字了。感到满意的同时也明白还不够---因为已经见过做得出色的状态，文俊辉很难再满足于现状。

脱离旧时轨道的风险在于如同打开监狱大门的囚犯即将面对那个激流中的陌生世界。文俊辉逐渐和大学时期的朋友们淡了一部分联系，大家都很辛苦，都在忙碌，自己是走得比较顺利的一类。  
“多亏你有全圆佑前辈。”他们在群聊里说起那个人，像谈论一个活在他们当中的特殊人物。所有人都记得他，而且现在，所有人也会因为他而提起文俊辉。

背着包靠在电梯间冰冷的墙面上，文俊辉仰着脖子揉揉后颈，对着电脑看了一天的眼睛干涩困倦，现在是回到家就会睡着的情况。  
“带伞了吗。”不知道什么时候出现在身后的人还是把文俊辉吓得不轻，文俊辉一度觉得自己心脏不好，不然为什么那么容易在他面前叫出来“啊---没、没有。”暗暗丢脸的感觉不太好受，文俊辉绝望地看了一眼外面的雨幕。

“坐我车吧，现在还跟父母住一起吗。”  
“啊---上个月搬出来了，租的公寓在这附近，两站地铁就到了-----”  
“还是坐车吧。雨很大。”  
“...哦。”文俊辉被这不容置疑的口吻搞懵了，过了一会电梯在地下停车场停下来才想起来补上一句，“谢谢前辈......”

“其实，不叫前辈也可以的。”发动车子的时候打开车灯，停车场里空荡荡的几乎没有人影。入夜之前空气有点儿冷了，刚刚下班的人脑子里还塞满工作的事情，肚子也不争气地还在饿。  
“额？”文俊辉搞不懂这突如其来的要求是什么意思，只觉得混乱的脑子快要缩进胃里去了。  
“我看了你的档案，我跟你同一年生的---而且我比你还小几个月。”

“什么-------?！！= =”

文俊辉一时被冲击得不行，这种程度几乎可以算是彻底被骗了吧。

“我不是故意要骗你的，实在是我上学比大家早一年，你转学来韩国的时候是跟班上的吧。”  
“你知道我转学的事？”  
文俊辉难得清醒起来，现在他知道这家伙比自己还小了，这笔账不能不算，他默默地又在脑海里画圈。

“知道啊，还知道你喜欢的乐队从中学就在追他们的现场了，上午那张假条被我拦下来你还生气吗，他们周末的演唱会比加班还重要？下个月开会评估你再表现好一点就可以加薪了，不是不久前还深夜发ins抱怨拿爸妈的钱交着房租觉得不是滋味吗，干嘛删掉那条动态之后就忘记还要好好赚钱------”

“请让我下车。”文俊辉的声音突兀地响起，车子行驶到路面，外面大雨瓢泼，全圆佑难以置信地看了他一眼并没有减缓车速。

“所以，现在是只有我不知道你这么了解我生活的所有方面，小事情，甚至我都不希望被注意到的事以及我不知道的事是吗------这样了解一个人，很有成就感吧？我是你工作的一部分，所以一定要做到最好，是跟什么人签了这辈子要做个工作狂的契约才出现在我面前的吗？”文俊辉笑得有点勉强，他自知全圆佑都不需要转头就知道他已经在哭了，饿的时候更容易哭出来，男孩子离家独自在外工作到晚间还被上级数落的时候更容易哭得真情实感。

“文俊辉，你到什么时候才能学会不逃避事实。”全圆佑在十字路口停下来等红灯，城市夜晚汽车疾驰而过的声音一阵接着一阵没有尽头。  
文俊辉对不上一句话，只觉得身体里酝酿了无比泛滥的心酸。  
宇宙间两颗星球靠近的时候，有一颗星球表面会起变化，而在潮汐到达海岸之前，海底的岩浆已经喷发，剧烈地和海水结合，形成新的内心世界。

03

“气象台发布暴雨红色预警，今日午夜，全市将有多个地区迎来新一轮暴风雨，此次暴风雨是由准静止锋尾部摆动引起的强对流天气------”

电台姐姐的声音在黑夜中紧张地行进。文俊辉坐在被子里拥着自己的枕头捂脸喊头痛，全圆佑随手关掉手机外放的电台声音起身走去厨房拿热水，拖鞋在木地板上拖沓着留下延长的声音。“谁让你第一次喝烧啤就猛喝那么多。”

可是我的成长就是很用力啊。倒在床头感受着醉醺醺的身体飘起来进入蓝色果冻形状的海，文俊辉傻笑着没有再说话。热水端过来放在床头柜上，文俊辉感觉到那人的手探过来摸自己的脸颊。  
“真是喝多了啊。”低音在黑暗中听起来更性感了。文俊辉晕乎乎地，回想不起来今晚后来两个人在车里吵些什么，他心里还留着一点生气的感觉，但生气的理由却全都被淹没了。  
酒精...真是个害人的东西。文俊辉感受着后脑勺被人托起来，上个月搬出来租房子住是对的，然而他的身体却还是全线进入预警，支支吾吾地负隅顽抗。

“前辈---”  
“不叫前辈也行的。”  
“圆佑...”  
“能不能专心一点。”

“唔...停电了吗...”  
“让它停。”  
“啊，阳台进水了!”  
“进水就随它去!反正淹不到床上来。”

\------END------


End file.
